modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 7107
25 czerwca 2015 12 kwietnia 2019 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Tracey Ann Kelly |producenci= Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 7106. « 7107. » 7108. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|320px|Maya stawia Ridge'owi warunekW rezydencji Forresterów, Maya daje do zrozumienia Ridge'owi, że wróci do firmy pod warunkiem, że razem z nią wróci Rick. Ridge stwierdza, że syn Brooke "zamknął sobie furtkę" do "Forrestera" uderzając Billa i prawdopodobnie może liczyć jedynie na pracę w Paryżu. Rick sugeruje, że w każdej chwili jest na to gotowy, zaś Maya dodaje, że ona i jej partner tworzą nierozerwalną część, dlatego jeśli wróci do firmy, to tylko z ukochanym. Ridge prosi parę o zachowanie spokoju, a następnie wita młodego Forrestera z powrotem w załodze firmy. "Mam nadzieje, że wszystkie Twoje zarządcze decyzje będą równie dobre, jak te", sugeruje Rick. Gdy on i Maya zostają sami, Forrester chwali sposób, w jaki Maya poradziła sobie z CEO firmy. Avant nie może uwierzyć we wsparcie, które dobiega do niej z każdej strony. Jest również gotowa złożyć oświadczenie, by wyjaśnić nieporozumienie w sprawie swojego odejścia. Rick stwierdza, że "FC" nie mógł znaleźć równie zjawiskowej modelki, jak ona. Maya zaś dochodzi do wniosku, że Rick nadal byłby dyrektorem, gdyby nie sprawa z jej sekretem. Mężczyzna zapewnia, że nie chciałby być CEO firmy bez niej, zaś Maya odpowiada, że nie chce być bez niego w firmie ani gdziekolwiek indziej. Rick zauważa, jak wiele znaczy modeling dla jego ukochanej, natomiast ona stwierdza, że znaczy to tyle samo, ile firma znaczy dla Ricka. "Nie myślałem o pracy, gdy uderzyłem Billa", wspomina syn Erica. "Wiem. Myślałeś o mnie", mówi Maya, zaś Rick zapewnia, że nie musi ona zbytnio się dla niego poświęcać. Maya stwierdza, że skoro Ridge dał jej drugą szansę, uznała, że Rick również na nią zasługuje. Rick uznaje, że powinni przenieść się na górę, po czym oboje spełniają to, udając się do łóżka. Oboje z Mayą wyznają, jak bardzo za sobą tęsknili, po czym całują się. thumb|320px|Ivy traci siły w walce o swój związek|leftW gabinecie CEO w "FC", Liam zapewnia Ivy, że może się zrelaksować, ponieważ deportacja już jej nie grozi. Zjawia się Quinn, która prosi Liama o wyjście, by ona i Ivy mogły pracować. Po wyjściu Spencera, Quinn zastanawia się, dlaczego Ivy nie pożegnała się z mężem i namawia ją, by zachowywała się jak prawdziwa żona. Ivy dochodzi do wniosku, że jej małżeństwo nie powinno mieć miejsca, ponieważ jak się okazało, jego zawarcie nie było konieczne. Obie panie próbują skoncentrować się na pracy, jednak Ivy wciąż rozmyśla o fakcie, że ukrywa przed Liamem prawdę. Dziewczyna uważa, że Liam ma prawo wiedzieć, iż nie musiał brać z nią ślubu. Quinn zaznacza, że ich małżeństwo zniszczyło każdą szansę Steffy na powrót do Liama, a milczenie jest najwłaściwszą rzeczą, jaką Ivy może zrobić dla męża. Córka Johna dochodzi do wniosku, że Liam jej nie kocha. Quinn nie zgadza się z tym, ale Ivy uważa, że nie jest darzona tak silnym uczuciem, jak Steffy. Fuller namawia współpracownicę do umocnienia swojego związku, ale Ivy wciąż uważa, że popełniła błąd. Quinn przypomina, że Liam sam podjął decyzję, bez brania pod uwagę uczuć do Steffy i konsekwencji. Uważa, że już w tamtym momencie zrezygnował ze Steffy, zaś Ivy sądzi, że nie dała ukochanemu czasu do zastanowienia. W biurze zjawia się Wyatt, zaś jego matka wysyła Ivy do Steffy, by porozmawiała na temat innych modeli biżuterii. Młody Spencer obserwuje zachowanie bratowej i domyśla się, że Liam nie jest jedyną osobą, który rozmyśla o swoim małżeństwie. thumb|320px|Steffy oznajmia, że nie zamierza powtarzać błędów z przeszłościW biurze Steffy, ona, Caroline, Wyatt i Quinn spotykają się na zebraniu w sprawie biżuterii. Caroline zastanawia się, gdzie jest Ivy, a Quinn przypuszcza, że Australijka przebywa gdzieś z mężem. Zszokowana Caroline pyta, czy Liam i Ivy zostali małżeństwem. Wyatt wyjaśnia kuzynce problem imigracyjny Ivy i dodaje, że ona i Liam będą musieli mieszkać razem. Steffy od niechcenia dodaje, że sprawy formalne mogą trwać przez lata. Quinn postanawia zabrać do Ivy kilka notatek projektowych, a po jej wyjściu Caroline zapewnia Steffy, że jest jej przykro. Do rozmowy wtrąca się Wyatt, który uważa, że Steffy już kiedyś przez to przeszła z Liamem, na co córka Ridge'a zapewnia, że nie powtórzy tego błędu. Wyatt stwierdza, że nie będzie musiała, jeśli znajdzie odpowiedniego mężczyznę. Wkrótce, gdy Steffy zostaje sama, w jej biurze zjawia się Liam, który chce wyjaśnić powody, dla których poślubił Ivy. Córka Ridge'a sugeruje, że mógł wynająć prawnika lub skorzystać w pomocy ojca, zamiast decydować się na ślub. Gdy kobieta chłodno pyta go, czy chce porozmawiać o sprawach zawodowych, Liam prosi byłą żonę, by go nie skreślała. Ich rozmowie przez uchylone drzwi przysłuchuje się Ivy, podczas gdy Liam wyznaje Steffy miłość i jest pewien, że ta odwzajemnia jego uczucie. Ivy odchodzi, zaś Liam zapewnia byłą żonę, że nie chce jej stracić. Steffy stwierdza, że może on zapomnieć o wszystkim, co razem przeżyli, ponieważ sama skończyła z obsesyjnym snuciem wizji ich przyszłości. Nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego po ślubie z Ivy, Liam ma odwagę prosić ją o cokolwiek. Spencer oświadcza, że jego małżeństwo zakończy się w momencie, gdy Ivy uzyska obywatelstwo. Steffy przypomina, że takie sprawy mogą trwać przez lata i uważa, że jest już za późno. Zastanawia się, dlaczego Liam dawał jej nadzieję, chcąc jednocześnie powiedzieć jej o swoim ślubie z Ivy. Spencer tłumaczy, że nie jest w stanie tego zrozumieć, zaś Steffy stwierdza, w tej sytuacji znajduje się ich dwoje. thumb|320px|Ridge i Caroline rozmawiają o Ricku i Mai|leftIvy wpada do gabinetu CEO, zaś Quinn pyta ją, czy widziała się ze Steffy. Dziewczyna informuje, że słyszała wyznanie miłosne Liama względem Steffy. Fuller ma nadzieję, że Ivy zabrała stamtąd meżą, jednak córka Johna mówi, że podsłuchała ich rozmowę ukradkiem. Dochodzi do wniosku, że nie chce nikogo więzić w małżeństwie. Quinn upiera się, że Ivy cierpi, a jej uczucia i oddanie wobec Liama są prawdziwe. Forresterówna oświadcza jednak, że nie jest tym, za kogo uważa ją Liam i musi mu to uświadomić. Wkrótce, gdy w gabinecie CEO przebywa projektująca Caroline, zjawia się Ridge, do którego Spencerówna ma pretensje o utrzymanie ślubu Liama i Ivy w tajemnicy. Forrester oznajmia jednak, że ma inne wieści: Rick i Maya wracają do firmy. "Świetnie", stwierdza Caroline. Gdy oboje szkicują, Ridge wyraża podziw względem oddania i lojalności Mai wobec Ricka. Caroline pyta partnera, czy uważa, że ci dwoje wrócą do siebie, zaś Ridge jest pewien, że stanie się to jeszcze tej nocy. Mężczyzna przeprasza ukochaną za skrócenie jej imprezy powitalnej. Caroline dochodzi do wniosku, że nie będzie w stanie odzyskać zdrowia bez jego pomocy. "Może jestem samolubny, ale bez Ciebie nie jest tu tak wesoło", stwierdza Ridge, po czym oboje całują się. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Ivy Forrester Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Maya Avant Kategoria:Quinn Fuller Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2